


Some Good Boys

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Brainstorm is sick, Perceptor is crushing hard, Chromedome is a good friend.





	Some Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out how to write theses two, I have another fic idea and I wanted to start off with some fluff on them. Please let me know how you view their relationship and how I can portray that.  
> I also wanted them to just be cute.

Perceptor stopped at the sound of a tool dropping, at first he ignored it but the stretching silence completely halted his work. Brainstorm was a noisy mech, so when the lab was unusually still. He vented guessing that his lab partner was pulling a joke on him or was about to jump him with some strange device. Perceptor set his tools down before turning to the other side of the lab.  
    Brainstorm stood hovering over his bench yet his frame swayed, almost like a blade of grass in the wind. The jet’s vents were strangely deep and clogged?   
    “Brainstorm?” He asked, and yet the teel mech didn’t stir, leaving Perceptor at a loss. “Brainstorm?” He left his bench and the side of the lab, circling the jet and stopping when he noticed Brainstorm’s optics were offline. The mech was in recharge standing up. He rested a servo on Brainstorm’s shoulder, lightly patting the mech awake. “Brainstorm?”  
    “Hmm?” He reset his optics, groaning as he cupped his helm. “What is it, Percy?”  
    Perceptor smiled, his tanks sparking and a light twinge ran down his back, admittedly he liked Brainstorm’s nickname for him. “You fell into recharge.”  
    “Did I?” Brainstorm vented only to start coughing and hunched over.   
    Perceptor clung to Brainstorm his frame was swaying again. “You sound terrible.” He rubbed Brainstorm’s shoulder plates.  
    “Mhm,” Brainstorm shrugged Perceptor off. “I’m fine.”  
    Perceptor frowned watching Brainstorm stumble from a stool and sit right at his bench. He stood next to Brainstorm, rubbing the jet’s helm. “You’re sick.”  
    “Huh, I guess I am.” He hummed and cleared his intake, reaching for an unfinished stock, Perceptor grabbed Brainstorm’s servo and pulled it away from the stock. “Percy?”  
    He huffed. “Go and get some rest, there are no due dates and the crew isn’t going to blow up without you.” He smiled, pressing Brainstorm’s servo to the jet’s chest.  
    Brainstorm met his optics, his venting uneven and they started to rattle again. “I guess you’re right.” He got to his peds, towering over Perceptor. “Comm me if you need anything.”  
    Perceptor helped Brainstorm to his peds. “I will just focus on getting your recharge.” He patted Brainstorm’s back.  
    “G’night Percy.” Brainstorm waved weakly as he stepped out of the lab.  
    Perceptor stared at the closed doors, his spark singing at that nickname. 

* * *

He jerked at the ping, rubbing his helm, Brainstorm looked over his shoulder, his processor lagging. Someone was at his door, most likely Chromedome. “Come in.” He yelled, wincing at his own voice, to him it sounded like a human blender and that humming sound before something blew up. He turned away from the door resting his helm on his pillow again.  
    Brainstorm felt another mech sit on his berth, a cool servo rested on his shoulder. “You’re overheating.”  
    He onlined his optics again turning to see Perceptor frowning at him, he hissed looking into those bright optics. Brainstorm turned away, optics stinging. “Bright.”  
    “Oh.” Perceptor dulled his optics, peeking over Brainstorm’s wing. “Better?”  
    He nodded. “I guess you need me to read over something?”  
    Perceptor shook his helm. “No, I left the lab prematurely,” He shrugged. “There was nothing to do and it’s too quiet.”  
    Brainstorm snorted. “So you’re just going to babysit me?”  
    Perceptor laughed, his servo rubbing the back of Brainstorm’s neck and helm, the cool touch felt like heaven. “Something like that.”  
    “Mmm.” Brainstorm groaned, deleting several error messages and rolling onto his side, gasping at how cold the other side of his berth was. “You don’t have to, Percy.”  
    Perceptor’s optics flickered and he cleared his intake. “I want to, that is if you’ll have me.”  
    He could care less about professionalism and relationships, he patted the middle of the berth. Perceptor smiled wiggling to the center and making himself comfortable before pulling Brainstorm on top of him. Brainstorm groaned feeling those cold digits once again grace his frame, running up his wings and paying attention to smaller pieces of him. “You know you’ll get sick if you stay.”  
    Perceptor hummed his other servo running up and down Brainstorm’s helm. “That only has a 75% chance of happening.”  
    “25% chance of it not, I don’t like those odds.” Brainstorm mumbled into Perceptor’s waist.  
    “I like those odds,” Perceptor said pulling out a datapad and lowering the brightness, humming Bill Nye The Science Guy theme as Brainstorm slowly returned to recharge.  
  


* * *

 

Chromedome pinged the door, tapping his foot, he heard that Brainstorm was sick, or well he felt it. He just finished running around and picking up some medical energon and jellies along with a special cleaner that Brainstorm could add into his wash. He tapped his ped knowing that Brainstorm was never the mech to take care of himself, always thought of others. Sometimes it drove Chromedome mad.  
    The door slid open and he stepped in, already smelling overworking vents and burning oil. “Stormy?” The hab was dark, really dark, it took a while for Chromedome’s optics to adjust but when they did he was met with a blue set.  
    “Shhh.” Perceptor mimicked the human motion of ‘quiet’, strange custom of putting a digit up to an intake. He opened his comms. _Close the door, he fell into recharge not too long ago._  
 _Oh,_ Chromedome turned around and shut the door, surprised to find his friend not alone. _How is he?_  
 _Burning up._ Perceptor lightly stroked Brainstorm’s helm, his own helm tilted down at the recharging mech.   
    _I brought some medical grade energon and jellies, I couldn’t get any anti-virus shots, Ratchet is saving them for a bigger illness._ He held up the bag.  
    Perceptor smiled, waving him over and taking the bag, peeking into it. _Thank you, Brainstorm is lucky is have a friend like you._ He set the bag aside and returned to rubbing Brainstorm’s neck cables.  
    Chromedome knew that motion, the gentle stroking, the tender look in Perceptor’s optics. Rewind did the exact same to him, this wasn’t just workplace concern. Chromedome was going to tell Rewind everything. _He’s lucky to have a mate like you._  
    Perceptor’s servo stopped, his face paled and his optics almost doubled in size. At first, he looked away, wanting to hide from the smug mech but Brainstorm had him pinned. Instead, he vented, his lip plates twitching. _Is it that obvious?_  
 _Yeah._ Chromedome was going to tell Rewind everything and start a betting pool at Swerve's.  
    Perceptor shook his helm, servos rubbing Brainstorm’s frame once again. _Wonderful. Looks like this illness isn’t the only thing Brainstorm gifted me._  
    Chromedome chuckled, shaking his helm. _Comm me if you need anything._  
 _Thank you._  
    He looked back one last time as Brainstorm stirred a little and clung to Perceptor, the microscope didn’t even look up only continued his gentle massage. Chromedome opened up Rewind’s comm. _Oh, sweetspark you are not going to believe what I just saw!_

**Author's Note:**

> Chromedome: https://media.giphy.com/media/l0MYLePFMI1m69fpu/giphy.gif  
> "You gonna fuck him Perceptor? Put your big nasty spike in him?"  
> "Please stop."  
> "FUCK MY BEST FRIEND!"


End file.
